


A TASTE OF FLESH

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon What Canon, F/M, Genderswap, Hinted F/F, Humanformers, Humor, M/F, Small Amount of Bondage Play, Some Dom/Sub, Squirting, Sticky Sex, Voyeurism, Warped Reality (AU), hinted masturbation, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharma indulges herself perched upon Tyrest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A TASTE OF FLESH

Pharma fingers a hip at the edge of the chemise.  Little taps to release the nervous tension.  She shivers at the changing texture beneath her fingertips, the tissue thin feeling of the fabric and then the give of flesh.  She arches her back under the steel regard of the man in front of her.  Blue eyes shift away from yellow.  Pharma lifts one hand to roll the string on her shoulder between her thumb and forefinger.  She presses her thighs together and tries to ignore the wet press of her panties.  Her finger strays lower on the string over her heart that hammers.  A rose blush snakes over her skin.

“And what is that you want, Pharma?”

The young medical student squares her shoulders and brings her eyes back around.  “You-you said that if I,” Pharma steps forward, “require anything that I should come to see you.” 

The creak of a leather chair as a body shifts in it pulls a small gasp from Pharma.  Tyrest leans his cheek in his hand.  His legs spread comfortably.  His black tie held loosely in the other hand.  The young woman eyes the two buttons left undone at the chief justice’s neckline.  The brown skin calls to her for a long careful caress.  She stops in front of Tyrest.  Pharma lowers both hands to the bottom edge of the sheer chemise.  She nervously flicks her tongue over her lips.  The pink paint smearing with the saliva. 

Tyrest raises one eyebrow.  His yellow eyes trace the edges of a creamy jaw.  A strange light crawls through his eyes, but a sweet smile covers his lips.  He lifts the hand away from his cheek and holds it out to Pharma.  He tightens his fingers around the tie.  His dark head tilts to the side as he watches Pharma’s internal struggle.  “And what is it that you require, Phaarrma,” Tyrest rumbles over the medical student’s name.

Pharma rests one small hand on Tyrest’s large fingers.  She pushes it forward to lay her palm in in his.  She moves forward at his quiet command.  Her hips spread to engulf his thick thigh.  Her legs quiver as she lowers herself.  Pharma shifts and gasps.  The wet cloth on her panties pressing shamelessly against Tyrest’s black trousers.  She shuts her eyes and lowers her head.  Her cheeks brighten to a red stain when Tyrest drops her stilled head.  The apology on her lips is stalled when she feels the chief justice lift his leg to press against her.  The tension is her thighs releasing to drop her onto that thick thigh.

Tyrest presses a thumb to her cheek, pulling at the corner of Pharma’s mouth.  He beams deviousness when his eyes narrow in pleasure.  He raises and lowers his legs to slide the slight weight of the medical student back and forth.   “Why did you stop?  I thought I had something that you required,” Tyrest’s tone is low and dances over Pharma’s skin.  The chemise rides high on her hips revealing just how wet the cloth of her panties is.

He extends his large hand to engulf the side of her face.  Fingertips shift over strands of fallen hair.  He palms her cheek before gliding his hand down to her neck.  Pharma thundering heartbeat pushes back at the large fingers.  Tyrest admires the way the sheer fabric coats with sweat to cling to skin like wet paper.   He presses one finger along the top edge of the chemise.  The gentle curve of a breast quivers under the firm touch.  Tyrest sighs in pleasure as Pharma arches to press her chest more firmly into his ghosting hand.

One small hand grips at a white sleeve.  Her nails dig into the thicker fabric.  “Please,” Pharma widens her knees to press her labia fully against Tyrest’s generous thigh.  She brings her other hand up to cling to Tyrest’s outstretched arm.  She moans and shameless humps Tyrest.  The whimper in her voice and the pleading earn her a pinch on her breast, bringing her back to stare with a deep red stain across her face at the chief justice.

He is slightly displeased with the young woman a stride his lap.  The nails digging into the fabric of his arm crinkle the carefully cut material.  He pulls his arm out of her grasp easily and pauses to watch her flail her arms about as she grasps at the air in her attempt to ride him.  Tyrest catches one of Pharma’s wrists.  He tugs it behind her back as he jerks her body forward.  A slick squishing sound follows Pharma’s slide up to the thicker part of Tyrest’s thigh.  Her knee presses at his still flaccid cock.

Pharma twists and whines.  Her hips jerk with small movements, her labia sensitive to the rubbing cloth.  She presses herself lower ever as Tyrest’s lifts her away from his leg.  The medical student pleads to be lowered.  Her free hand comes up to yank at Tyrest shirt collar roughly snapping a few buttons.  Tyrest brings his tie around to bind her one wrist.  He jerks her against his chest, pulling her one arm behind her tightly.  He feels the tension tearing through her body as her legs try to choke his.  He chortles and loosens one hand to grab her pouncing hip.

Pharma digs fingertips along the brown chest as she is slammed against the thick leg.  “I need to,” she throws her head back.  Tyrest’s large fingers dig into her hip and forcing her down further.  She whimpers and shakes her head.  Her hips grind against the chief justice as she chases her little death.

Tyrest purrs at the scrape of nails into his skin.  Blood dots his chest with the press of Pharma’s fingers.  He watches as she breaks apart, the soaking of his thigh a giveaway that she had just squirted her release.  Tyrest pulls Pharma closer at her soft moans and shudders.  He closes his eyes.  He can almost feel the wet slip of her tight cunt squeeze his cock.  He leans forward to rub himself against her leg.  Firmness meeting the appendage.

Pharma rests her head against Tyrest’s shoulder.  Her chest heaves.  The chemise clings to her soaked skin.  She nibbles her lip when she smells the sharp tang of copper and her loose fingers glide through a thick liquid on Tyrest’s chest.  Her legs shift but she stills at the firm press that answers her movement between Tyrest’s thighs.  The tie bound around one wrist is tight.  She latches onto this sensation to steady herself.  She shifts to press a kiss into Tyrest’s neck.

“My-my lord.  May I…I require you to-”

Tyrest chuckles as he loosens his stranglehold on the tie.  His arms unwrapping from Pharma’s body as he leans back.  His cock a hard lump under his trousers as Pharma shifts back shakily to stare at his withdrawal.  Her blue eyes widen as she realizes he is looking past her at the door.  She steadies herself and looks behind her.

“You are dismissed.”

The words sting like ice through Pharma’s heated body.  The growing lust is driven away by the cocky figure leaning against the door.  Instead anger and jealousy deepen the blue of her eyes.  Lockdown grins at Pharma.  The bounty hunter pulls wet fingers from her pants, waving them at Pharma.

“Fuck do ya put on a good show, peacock.  Gotta nail ya to a wall later.  Maybe fuck ya over that pristine desk of yours.”  Lockdown glides into the room.  She runs her dirty fingers in her mouth, noisily sucking off the mess.  “Now up ya get, so’s the boss can give me a bounce.”

Pharma swings to look back at Tyrest who is clearly amused but also not touching her.  He shifts his chin to jerk to the side indicating she should remove herself.  Pharma’s mouth moves but no words come out.  She pulls carefully away from the chief justice.  The generous wet stain on his thick thigh making her whimper and crave more, preferably something larger shoved deep inside her.  She stiffens when she feels a possessive hand palm her stomach through the sweat-soaked sheer fabric.

“Don’t worry, peacock.”  Lockdown presses into Pharma’s back and rubs her breasts against the smaller woman.  “Ya can ride my fingers while I suck your clit later.”  She pulls away and smacks Pharma’s ass causing the young woman to jump and shriek.  “Damn, peacock!  Ya got a loud squawk.  I’m gonna enjoy makin’ ya scream real good.”

A cleared throat has Lockdown slipping around the indignantly silent Pharma to kneel between Tyrest’s legs.  “I got it.  Don’t have to be so pushy.  First the licky then the pussy.”  Lockdown turns her head to slobber her tongue over her lips and wink at Pharma.

The young medical student jolts and storms out of the chief justice’s office in a fit of anger, trying to convince herself that it was jealousness that made her heart bound like it was beating out of her chest and not the thought of that disgusting Decepticon bounty hunter eating her out and drinking deep.


End file.
